Stories Like Pebbles
by Pebble That Shines
Summary: These stories are like pebbles. They are small but next to hundreds of other pebbles. Basically it's a book of one-shots. I will update when I get an idea for a one-shot, FYI I MIGHT take suggestions. Rating might change.


A/N: Well it seems as though you have click this story. Umm... well umm... hi? *Awkward silence*

Basically this is my book of one-shots if the summery didn't give it away. FYI: I will rarely do Author's notes.

So let's get started...

* * *

Name: Half Moon Fades Away

Summery: So I didn't really like the way I wrote my first one-shot 'Half Moon fades away' so I'm rewriting it! Yay!

* * *

Half Moon stared at her paws and sighed, _I'm fading,_ she thought. The white she-cat's gaze flickered from side to side, _where is he?_

Then she saw a flash of gray fur. Half Moon inhaled the fresh air then padded to the place where she saw the gray fur.

"Half Moon?" Half Moon turned and saw a half-faded gray tom with brilliant-blue eyes, "Jay's wing," she purred.

"What are you doing here? I thought you-" Jayfeather stopped talking once he saw Half Moon was fading.

"No," he whispered. "We're all fading, Jay's Wing. Clear sky, Shattered ice, Gray wing and many more are gone," Half Moon mused.

There was a long pause then Jayfeather asked, "can't I or we visit the medicine cat and tell him about you?"

Half Moon just shook her head, pale green eyes clouded with sadness, "no. It's my time, I lived my life."

She paused to take in a gulp of air. "I've lived a long, happy live. I'll finally be in peace."

"B-but we can't be seperated again!" Jayfeather stuttered, a look of sadness and defeat in his eyes.

Silence, the only sound was the soft breathing of the gray tabby tom and the pure-white she-cat.

Then Half Moon said "want to see what our kit would have looked like if we had one?" Jayfeather nodded.

"Follow me," she murmured. Half Moon started walking to a pond and by the time they reached it, she was barely visible.

Jayfeather looked into the pond and a blurry image of a new born tom-kit appeared. After a few heart-beats the image was clear.

The tom was white with gray tabby patches. "He's beautiful," Jayfeather's mew was barely a whisper.

After awhile of staring at the kit Half Moon said, "he'll be born in 7 moons."

Jayfeather stared at her in shock, "what do you mean?" "I mean he's going to be born to Morningmist."

Half Moon placed an almost invisible paw in the pond, disturbing the once peacful water wich was now full of small waves.

When the pond was still, it showed the image of a young storm-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes.

The she-cat seemed to be staring at a creek. After a few heart-beats a pale gray tabby tom appeared, he had green eyes.

"That's going to be the father, Thistlestripe," Half Moon whispered.

"Half Moon, why would 'our' kit be born to them?" Jayfeather asked. "Because of a prophecy,"

Jayfeather gasped in shock when he glanced at Half Moon. All she was, was an outline of fur.

The gray tabby twined his tail with the once beautiful she-cat's. "I love you," Jayfeather said. "I love you too."

Then Half Moon was gone. Not even a piece of her fur was left. Jayfeather blinked away tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks.

Half of the feather must become one with it's other half to defeat the rising crimson or forever be seperated.

A voice like Half Moon's whispered in his ears.

(Line Breaker!)

When Jayfeather's 'son' first opened his eyes Jayfeather had cried out in joy when he found out he had Half Moons eyes.

He had watched in joy and disapproval when an elder, Birdsong, had told 'his kit' about him and the prophecy of the three.

Jayfeather wanted to fade away. He wanted to be in peace like Half Moon.

He had been so shocked when he saw the young tom get his warrior name, Half-feather.

The gray tabby tom had watched him grow into a strong warrior, he even had a mate and 4 kits!

The names of the kits are Dewkit, Mistkit, Redkit, and Waspkit. Half-feather's life was full of pain and loss, much to Jayfeather's Dissapointment.

And now Jayfeather was fading. In a few heart-beats he'll be gone. He knew what the prophecy had meant now.

The meaning of the prophecy was-


End file.
